Love On The Rewind
by ALLYCAT995
Summary: The story of how Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Hatake and Kakashi Hatake travelled through time in an attempt to rewrite history and save the world. They will find adventure, experience romance and humor, while running into familiar faces along the way making for interesting situations. KakashixFemNaru. First fanfic, reviews would be appreciated so I can improve.
1. Prologue

LOVE ON THE REWIND

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, anime or manga. No matter how much I wish I did.

And as a side note this is my first story so please don't kill me, but still feel free to say whatever you want in the comments as I would like to improve.

Prologue

"NOOOOOOOOOOO", was the desperate cry that echoed all around the battlefield, it was deathly silent area where a final battle had just taken place. It had been a battle of epic proportions that had left a clearing the size of the mighty leaf village. Looking into the clearing one could see four very distinct bodies, one lone female stood out against the remaining three male. Two of the males were without a doubt family as they shared the same pale sin and black hair along with the famous sharingan eyes and the Uchiha clan crest on their clothing. The two Uchiha males were none other than the Madara and Obito, and appeared to have finally greeted the reaper that had been following them for years.

Now by this stage you are probably wondering who the other two occupants of the clearing are, well they are none other than Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja and his young wife Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Hatake, that he sat cradling in his lap as the life slowly drained from her eyes. You might be wondering why all this is so important, well all I can say is that this is the story of how the Hatake couple travelled through time to change history. Who am I you ask? Well that is minor compared to the tale I am about to tell you.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

As I stated earlier this is my first story so please don't kill me, I don't care what you say so long as you say something at this stage it can only help me get better.

Anyways just know that the chapters will hopefully be getting better this was just a prologue so wait for the next installment. And please keep in mind that I am year 12 and will update when I can, and sorry for the over used storyline idea I just love it and wanted to have a shot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love On The Rewind Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any shape, way or form.

**Author Notes: **Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed, I will continue to try and improve the quality of this story. And sorry if characters are to out of character.

'People thinking'

"People talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Demon talking"**

The pain was excruciating, it was as if someone had decided it would be funny to set him on fire and then let Gai practice his taijutsu moves on him for three days straight. And yet the pain was nowhere ear as bad as knowing that his sweet Naru was dead, it seemed that Kakashi had again lost someone important to him and his whole world was caving in on itself.

'This can't be the end', thought Kakashi as he clutched Naru's body closer to himself. Tears began to spill from his eyes, "I can't lose you", he choked out. As he continued to mourn the loss of his other half Naru's body began to glow before her jinchuuriki seal became visible through the lower half of her tattered shirt. As Kakashi noticed the change in his wife he was forced back by the energy build up as the Kyuubi appeared before him next to Naru's body.

"**You did your best kit, but I know you and your mate can do better", **he said in a soft tone from next to her as Kakashi scrambled to be next to her again. The Kyuubi simply smiled his gruesome version of a smile as Kakashi looked at him questioningly. **"Do not worry, I have no intention to harm either of you. We are merely going on a journey to fix the wrongs that have been done," **said the Kyuubi and a voice that promised the great amusement of himself. As Kakashi went to ask what exactly the Kyuubi wanted, the bright swirling light of Kyuubi returning to his jail cell within Naru as a bright vortex formed around them. Kakashi managed to grab Naru's body before they were completely swept away into the chaos of the vortex's energy.

Darkness was all Kakashi could see as the whirlwind of colour swept over Naru and himself. He felt as if the pain was going away and his body felt smaller, as he desperately clutched Naru to himself he felt the subtle changes in her size too. 'It almost feels as if Naru is the same size as she was when she was thirteen, but that can't be right…unless…' before Kakashi could even finish his thought process he was cut off by the harsh feeling of landing on the hard and unforgiving ground.

Kakashi heard the soft rustle of a person moving next to him as he slowly opened his eye and looked up he caught a glimpse of long hair above him in the sunlight. 'It couldn't be…' Kakashi thought in disbelief, before his brain could even catch up to his hopeful thoughts he jumped up and hugged the person before him, all pain from his body gone. "I can't believe it you're alive!" he shouted gleefully as he continued to crush the other person from his body. As Kakashi listed to the person's chest begin to rumble he realized two very important things, one the person wasn't his Naru and two he was a lot shorter then he remembered.

"I know I was gone on a mission for a little while, but it can't have been that long Kashi." said the male in an amused tone as he hugged Kakashi back. 'That voice, I never thought I would hear that voice say that nickname ever again' Kakashi thought disbelieving of what was happening as he looked up into the face of a man who should have been very dead. "Either I am dead and will get to see Naru again or someone is playing a very sick joke on me" Kakashi said aloud looking murderous as he thought of someone playing a joke like this one him now of all times. Sakumo was internally debating if he had left his thirteen-year-old son alone for too long despite having gotten Minato to check in on him for the month he had been away on a mission.

Before Sakumo could even check if Kakashi had a fever or was just plain loosing his marbles a soft grunt followed by a soft voice muttering "That is the last time I fight damn Uchiha, the bastards are never worth it and are always a damn pain in my ass." As Kakashi ran over to check on what appeared to be a very alive and well Naru. As Kakashi checked over her vitals and discreetly tried to release a genjutsu he crushed Naru in a hug before stealing her lips for a soul-searing kiss.

"Never again, never again you hear me? I never want to lose you ever again, please…please just don't leave me alone, I-I can't live without you." Kakashi begged while holding Naru's face in his hands ensuring that she was looking directly at him. Sakumo didn't know what to think as he watched his thirteen-year-old son kiss what appeared to be a thirteen-year-old girl he had never seen in the village before. 'That's it, I'm never leaving for that long again, I missed out on something big." Sakumo thought to himself before he could even ponder this idea further or go into embarrassing dad mode a flash of red and yellow past by him and towards his son and to him the still unknown girl, before splitting them apart which did not appear easy by how close the two were and how Kakashi was clutching to the girl who looked rather confused as to why he was so distressed.

As Naru was thrown to the ground with a triumphant Kushina restraining her as Minato who appeared to be Kushina's ride looked around for any apparent danger or reason as to why his girlfriend had gotten him to flash to the out of the way training ground that Kakashi always used. "Seriously Kushina I thought you said that you could sense some form of extreme danger, you have got to stop using me as a way to get places faster." Minato said in an exasperated tone as Kushina continued to hold Naru in a death grip against a tree glaring into her eyes as she stared at her in defiance. As Minato looked over to apologize to Kakashi for interrupting his training he saw the strangest sight, Kakashi was glaring at Kushina with a look that could kill and now that he looked back at Kushina he saw that she had noticed too. If his eyes were right then it looked as if Kakashi's glare was affecting Kushina as she stiffened while holding the small blond to the tree, beginning to create a dent in the tree as a cracking sound could be heard.

Before anyone could even blink Kakashi was beside Kushina as the small girl kicked Kushina and used the tree as a push start to give herself leverage to get away from the crazy red head, as Kakashi placed himself between the two to protect his wife. As Minato and Sakumo looked on confused as to what was happening. Just as Minato opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was going on between his girlfriend and what appeared to be Kakashi's friend which in itself was a shock to him, Sakumo shouted to the heavens "THAT'S IT I AM NEVER LEAVING AGAIN!"

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Sorry if it was horrible and sorry for making you guys wait so long, I got busy with school which is to be expected in year 12. Anyways I decided to never have Kakashi's father die and just bring them in at thirteen year old bodies, Kakashi having taken the place of the original Kakashi but still having those memories to look at, while Naru has been de-aged and placed in the same timeline so that they can cause some chaos and what not. Thanks for reading, I will try to update soon and hopefully improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Love On The Rewind Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any shape, way or form.

**Author Notes: **Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed, I will continue to try and improve the quality of this story. Characters will not be acting normal and plot points from the original anime and manga will be changed, hence why it is called fan fiction. I am also extremely sorry that I have taken so long to update.

'People thinking'

"People talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Demon talking"**

Silence reigned supreme over the training field that the two unsuspecting time travellers were currently in. The area was quiet as the various members assembled there all stared at Sakumo who in return was staring at what to him was his only son who was apparently growing up if he was correct in assuming that the young blond female was in fact his girlfriend. As Sakumo opened his mouth to begin interrogating his son and Minato who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Kakashi but looked just as shocked as he did at the new development, he stopped dead in his tracks as his little Kakashi glared fiercely at him.

Kakashi's glare immediately ceased as a soft, seductive yet firm voice emerged from the mouth of what e believed to be another thirteen year old like his son but that voice shouldn't be coming from a thirteen year old, "Kashi leave them be, I'm fine." Spoke the now young Naru. "I just don't want you to get hurt again Naru…" Kakashi trailed off as he hugged his wife. As Naru wrapped her arms around Kakashi to return the hug a glint could be seen in her eye as she watched Kushina with carefully looking for any signs of attack, "You know I can take care of myself." Naru whispered into Kakashi's neck, while taking in his appearance while discussing what was happening with Kyuubi.

'In Naru's Mind.'

"Ok I want to know what you did and I want to know now." Naru demanded in a firm voice that screamed not to try anything funny with her as she looked up at Kyuubi. **"What makes you think I have done anything kit?" **Kyuubi rumbled in a mischievous voice. "Don't even try that shit with me Kyuu I know you've done something and I want to know what and why right now before I put you back in your damn cage." Naru said before asking him in a sickly sweet voice that screamed trouble for whoever received it, "That is of course if you've gotten sick of this lovely field I made for you in my mind."

"**You ruin all my fun you know that and for the love of all that is good do not bring back that sewer." **Kyuubi pouted at her as he looked at her with big sad eyes. "Look, I won't do anything mean if you just tell me what the hell is going on." Sighed Naru. "**Kit I know this might be hard to believe but you were killed back at that battle by those Uchiha bastards, let me finish." **Kyuubi grunted as Naru opened her mouth to interrupt him. **"Now when you died I was freed because of the changes you made to the seal, and when I was freed your mate was clutching your lifeless body as he himself was slowly dying. After all we have been through couldn't just let you die and have the Uchiha bastards take you with them to their graves so I performed a jutsu that is only known to demons and angels. The jutsu I talk about is one that can send people through time and space it can also be used to alter the age of the people sent back and once used changes will be immediately made to the timeline as those sent back arrive thus changing the original timeline. And before you ask it does not create an alternate universe it simply changes history making the facts that you know unlikely to happen unless you allow everything to revert back, which will result in the death of people like the white fang, as he was originally dead by this point in the original timeline. What I'm saying kit is that I have given you and your mate a chance to change everything that was wrong with the original timeline which means you can make peace." **Kyuubi explained.

"Whoa" was all Naru could say as her mouth hung open. **"And as a bonus for you and your mate I have tied your souls together so that neither of you will ever be reborn without the other and you can find each other no matter what life you live." **Kyuubi added as Naru looked up at him with teary eyes. "**Now kit before you get too happy keep in mind that everything you do changes events that originally happened so it can easily become worse then the original timeline if you aren't careful, so try not to destroy the universe." **Kyuubi stated playfully.

"That is an insane amount to take in." stated Naru as she rubbed her temples. **"Be grateful that you're alive." **Grumbled Kyuubi. "I suppose I should probably put all my focus back on what's really happening, oh and Kyuu…" Naru paused as Kyuubi turned to look at her she smiled widely before continuing, "thanks for saving me." As Naru faded out of her dreamscape Kyuubi smiled to himself, **'If anyone can save this messed up world it's you kit' **Kyuubi thought before he settled in for a nap.

'Real World.'

Naru came back into full concentration on what was happening around her as Kushina and Kakashi sprung into action, Kakashi placing Naru behind him as Kushina attempted to make a grab at her without hurting Kakashi. Naru's eyes flashed as she saw Kushina making her move and Kakashi attempting to take a blow for her. Naru moved swiftly and without a sound or even a flash of movement she had appeared behind Kushina and pinched a nerve in her neck to prevent her from moving, after all now that she knew this wasn't a dream or a genjutsu she didn't want to hurt her mother.

Kushina stood frozen with Naru behind her and Kakashi in front of her glaring while Minato was pulling himself into action with Sakumo, whoever this girl was she was beyond her year levels experience and those children do not remain unnamed in the village all shinobi know of their strength. The situation had just become a lot fishier to the adults present and a lot stickier for the time travellers.

"Ok, I want to know what is happening and I want to know." Minato said in a voice that left no room for arguments while looking at Kakashi and silently wondering why Kushina had even thought to attack the young girl in the first place, little did he know that he was about to get an answer. "WHY DO I FEEL THE KYUUBI IN YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME WHY IS THAT BEAST NO LONGER INSIDE ME ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO LET THAT DEMON LOOSE!" Kushina shouted whilst attempting to glare at Naru from where she had frozen. Kakashi merely blinked before looking to Naru and asking in a bland voice although if one knew him well they could detect a hint of amusement and see a small glint in his eye, "What has he done now, Naru?"

**Author notes:** Yet again sorry it took so long school is a bitch and my Internet keeps going out, and don't even get me started on homework. Anyways please read and review, hopefully I will have a new and better chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
